


Connections

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: After helping Liana and her father, T'Pol wants to give Trip some advice about interspecies relations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Takes place after 1.20 "Oasis."  


* * *

She watched him fix and trim the transwarp coil. Her face gave away nothing of her thoughts. Commander Tucker worked for several more minutes then raised his head a moment but did not turn round. After a couple of moments he turned his head just enough to look at T'Pol. She was standing on the grating in engineering looking down at him, her large liquid eyes hardly reflecting any light at all. For such an inexpressive race, her eyes trapped emotions in subtle ways that made him question his own sanity. "Can I help you?"

His polite drawl seemed to amuse her though no one glancing at her would ever have guessed. How did he know she was amused? Damned if he could put his finger on it. He waited. She walked over to the steps and cocked her head at him as he worked. "Down on that planet."

"Yeah? What about it?"

She looked at him for a moment until he looked up from what he was doing and met her eyes, something like curiosity hiding in the shadows just beyond his reach. "Did you know they were holograms?"

He shook his head. "Nope. You?"

"No. Not at first."

"So when did you suspect?"

She considered his question but a different one seemed to hover between them. It was the damnedest thing.

"T'Pol?"

"I should get back to the bridge."

He watched her a moment longer, almost made a connection with her but it was so hard to hold those still moments in his hands long enough for anything meaningful to pass between them. Was she asking for his help or trying to tell him he had been a fool? "Are you alright?"

The question surprised her. He saw the flicker before she could mask it. "I am fine."

An awkward pause. He nodded to break the tension. "Good. That's great."

She nodded back and walked out of engineering. He stared off after her for a few moments. Now what the hell was that all about?

* * *

Captain Archer was in his room watching the screen intently. He did not know Trip's parents though he had met his brother and sister several times. He could see the likeness of the son reflected in both of them. His mother's eyes, his father's chin and gentle drawl. That they had taken the trouble to go to such lengths to speak to him piqued his curiosity but also made him wary. "It's a pleasure to finally see Commander Tucker's parents. You have raised a fine son."

His father nodded, proud but oddly solemn. His mother smiled and it reminded Archer so much of Trip that he found himself relaxing and smiling back. "He's always known what it means to do the right thing."

Archer blinked. That was a strange response. He wanted to run it by himself again but there was not time right now. "How can I help you?"

Charles Tucker II took a deep breath, breathed out slowly then spoke. "We want to see our son."

Was that all? Archer nodded, smiling affably back at them. "I don't see a problem with that. I'll call him and you can speak to him now."

The father shook his head. "No, Captain, you don't understand."

His smile vanished. He looked at him keenly. "Then perhaps you will enlighten me?"

"We understand the Enterprise is due to rendezvous with the supply ship Wellington?"

"Yes, in three days."

"We are making this call from the Wellington, Captain."

The shock registered on his face. "You what?"

Mrs Tucker smiled at him. "We realise this is a break with procedure and we certainly don't want to disrupt your duties, Captain, but we feel this is important."

He looked at them for a moment in silence. "May I know the reason?"

There was a slight hesitation. Mr Tucker exchanged a look with his wife then gave a nod and she spoke. "Captain, my son has always spoken highly of you. Both as his senior officer and as a friend. With your permission we would rather see our son first then speak with you. All I can tell you is that this is a personal matter. I'm sure you understand."

He did not understand a damn thing but he was not about to say so. Had no wish to upset Trip's parents. He nodded slowly. "Okay, Mr and Mrs Tucker. I'll let him know and we'll meet you in three days."

Mr Tucker cleared his throat carefully. "Captain?"

"Yes?"

"We would like to surprise our son, if you don't mind?"

Captain Archer raised his eyebrows. He wracked his brain, sure it was not Trip's birthday. But he had already told them he would agree to this. It would be rather churlish to start getting heavy handed and impose restrictions on that largesse now. Besides, it would do his friend good to see his folks. He smiled slowly and nodded. "I won't say a word."

Both parents seemed to visibly relax and Mr Tucker smiled briefly for the first time. They exchanged pleasantries then the screen went blank as he severed the connection. He turned to look at Porthos, the little dog pawing his leg for attention. He picked the dog up and stroked him thoughtfully. "Now what do you suppose that was all about, Porthos?"

* * *

It was weird. He could not shake the insane notion that T'Pol wanted to talk to him but every time an opening came along she would either clam up or make some odd comment that left him wondering where the hell she had left the rest of the conversation. Was it him? Nah. It was definitely her. He tried to forget about her odd mood, to concentrate on his work. Most of the time that did the job just fine but as soon as she was anywhere near him it was like his personal radar kicked in with a vengeance. It was beginning to annoy him. It was late now. He needed a shower then was going to hit the sack before he fell asleep standing. He took a leisurely shower, the spray as hot as he could stand it. The heat refreshing him as much as the water and soap clensed him. After turning his skin almost bright red, he dried himself off and slipped into his sloppy Joe's. Stifing a yawn he wandered down the corridor to get something to eat before calling it a night.

At first he thought the place was empty but no sooner had he collected a slice of pecan pie and put it on a table than he became aware that he was not alone. He looked up and found the Vulan sub-commander looking back at him. He almost jumped. "T'Pol! What're you doin' sneaking around?"

"I am not sneaking around, Commander."

He bit back a sarky retort and sat down. "I'm sorry, you just startled me, that's all."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

He looked up at her through the tilt of his eyelashes, trying not to fasten her with too quizzical a gaze and scare her off. Affecting a casual air he cut the corner of his pie with the edge of his fork. "Sure. What's on your mind?"

"You are."

He almost dropped his fork. Eyes widening. "Excuse me?" He _had_ to have heard that wrong.

"I am concerned about your interspecies relations, Commander."

He almost choked. That was it. He was _not_ having this conversation. "T'Pol, that is none of your business."

"I disagree. Your attraction to Liana is a good example. At least this time you did not get pregnant."

Commander Tucker began to colour. Anger held only just in check. "Now just a minute, that is a private matter between me and Liana. It has nothing to do with you."

"On the contrary. The welfare of this crew has a lot to do with me."

"You mean with efficiency?"

Her look gave away nothing of what she was thinking. "Efficiency is a factor, yes."

He put his fork down. He had lost his appetite anyway. "T'Pol, I didn't do anything wrong. And in case you hadn't noticed Liana stayed on the planet and I came back. I don't see a problem."

"You misunderstand me."

"Then suppose you spell it out for me before I die of old age?"

For a moment T'Pol was silent. Something in the mood of her eyes transfixed him. She hesitated. "I did not mean to upset you, Commander."

She started to get to her feet. Trip sighed and felt his irritation huff out of him. He was not really mad at T'Pol it was just that she had a way of putting him on edge for no good reason at all. Maybe the problem was not T'Pol. Maybe it was him. "Sit down, T'Pol. I apologise for being cranky and takin' it out on you. I'm just tired is all. Been a long day."

She nodded. He sighed again.

"Suppose you just tell me whatever it is you feel I should know about interspecies relations, 'kay?"

By the time T'Pol had itemised and categorised the mating rituals of several dozen space faring species Commander Tucker's face had turned a deep burning red. He had never been so embarrassed. He could not have felt more uncomfortable if the Vulcan had drawn him a how-to-do-it diagram. The more he tried to hide his discomfort the deeper and hotter his blush got. T'Pol stopped speaking and stared at him. "Commander? Are you alright?"

"Apart from bein' embarrassed half to death, yeah I'm alright T'Pol."

She looked at his untouched plate. A flicker of guilt on her face. "You have not touched your pie, Commander."

"Suddenly I seem to have plum lost my appetite, T'Pol."

She watched him get up and gently push the plate towards her. "Here, you have it. You look like you could use a little sweetenin' up."

She raised her eyebrows and watched him head off to his quarters. He paused at the door and looked back at her. "Oh, and T'Pol?"

T'Pol looked up from her scrutiny of the pie. "Yes, Commander?"

"I'd appreciate it if you called me Trip. Least when there's just the two of us."

"Trip?"

Tired as he was he flashed a happy grin at her. "See? Didn't hurt at all, did it?"

Then he was gone. T'Pol stared after him for a moment, a baffled look on her face. She looked at the pie and slowly picked up the fork, stuck the tines in the piece he had cut off and gingerly put it in her mouth. As it melted on her tongue she first frowned then broke out in a surprised smile. He was right. It didn't hurt at all.

* * *

Malcom Reed was getting more and more annoyed. Each time a sneeze caught him unawares he stifled a swear word and grabbed his handkerchief. Damn allergies. The Captain had asked him to come to the bridge along with the rest of the senior staff. He caught up with Trip in the turbolift. "What do you suppose is wrong now?"

"Why should somethin' be wrong?"

Malcolm sneezed again, more violently this time. The Commander just had time to flatten himself out of the line of fire. He frowned. Anxious and alarmed in equal measure. "You should be in sick bay."

"Ha funny ha-ha, it's just an allergy."

"No it ain't, you've got a cold and I'm not lettin' you give it to me."

"Some friend you are."

"I'm serious, Malcolm. On some planets the common cold could wipe out whole species. It ain't funny when it can kill."

"I told you, it's an allergy."

"Fine, then you won't mind if the doc takes a look at ya, will ya?"

They arrived at the bridge to find everyone else already there. The Captain looked oddly tense but neither of them noticed when they caught sight of the Wellington on the screen. The Commander and Weapons Officer exchanged grins. The rendezvous meant fresh supplies and letters from home. Sub-Commander T'Pol had an unreadable expression on her face but Hoshi was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, Cap'n. I thought we were due to meet up with the Wellington the day after tomorrow?"

Captain Archer nodded, keeping his eyes fixed on the screen. "We were."

Hoshi was teasing Travis. It sounded like they had made some kind of bet and Hoshi had won. Travis did not look too put out to have lost though. Captain Archer cleared his throat and everyone looked at him, the excited chatter abating to hear what he had to say. "It'll be a couple of hours before we finish the docking and resupply. With the Wellington being ahead of schedule the Captain says he will stay alongside for a day or so. Anyone who wants to get some last minute letters or packages completed to send home, now's your chance."

Travis raised hopeful eyes to the Captain. "Um, what about recreation, sir?"

"What about it?"

"I hear they got a basketball court and all..."

Captain Archer smiled. "They have. But let me go across and talk to their Captain first. I don't want to swamp his good intentions and have them hi-tailing out of here before we can take full advantage of their hospitality okay?"

As he turned to leave the bridge he caught his Chief Engineer's eye. "You got a minute, Commander?"

He nodded and followed the Captain off the bridge. They descended in silence to the Captain's quarters. A little frown settled on the Commander's face. "What's up? Last time I saw a look like that on your face your dog had died."

"Porthos is fine, Trip..."

"It was a _joke_."

Captain Archer's expression lightened slightly. He paused in the corridor, several yards from his room. "Trip, there's something I have to tell you."

"What's that?"

"You have some visitors."

He started to laugh. "Me? Visitors?" He spread his arms out and guffawed with amusement. "You have got to be kiddin' me, Cap'n. There's no one out here but us."

"And the Wellington." Said the Captain somberly.

He watched the sparkle of humour fade from his Chief Engineer's eyes. "Are you sayin' someone's come all the way out here to see me?"

He nodded. "Yes. Your parents."

The Commander's legs almost buckled. His parents? "Oh my gawd, what's happened? It's my sister isn't it? I told her not to go sky diving, damn stupid senseless sport. She can't even stand heights! Or is it little Bobby? My brother's son? He always was kind of a delicate child. Or maybe..."

"Commander!" When that had no effect, the Captain shook him. "Trip! There's nothing wrong with your family, they're alright."

He looked dazed. "They are?"

"Yes."

The Commander's face began to cloud over with annoyance. "Then what'd'ya have'ta go and scare me half ta death for? You damn near gave me a heart attack."

"Trip, they came all this way to see you. Wouldn't tell me what it was about just that it was private and they needed to see you first."

"Private?"

"Yes."

"Where are they?"

"In my room."

That startled him. "You mean they're already here on Enterprise?"

Captain Archer nodded. He did not look too happy about it. "Look, I can stay if you want?"

The Commander shook his head. Obviously baffled and more than a little worried. What could be so important that his mother and father would come all the way out here just to see him? Not to mention all the strings his father must have pulled to do it in the first place. No. Something was wrong alright, but what? "It's alright, Cap'n."

His friend put a hand on his shoulder. "Just give me a call if you need me or you want to talk afterwards..."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks."

He waited until Captain Archer had left then went and tapped on the door before opening it and going inside. He was alarmed to see that his mother was crying but she quickly wiped her face and smiled for him. Hugging him so hard that he jokingly eased her back a little. "Easy mom, it'd be kinda nice to breathe." He paused and looked at his father's solemn face. They were really beginning to scare him. "Now. What in tarnation is goin' on and don't give me any bullshit about just comin' out to visit."


End file.
